thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Opal Rose
Status: Needs renovation Opal Rose is a retired tribute from District 7 (10, 12 or 15 as alternatives). Opal was not originally created by The Targaryen of District 4, but was auditioned off to TTOD4 later on. Opal rose anime.png Opal RL.png Opal Rose.png Basic Information Age: 17 Gender: Female Birthday: '''July 23rd '''Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Hair Colour: '''Strawberry blonde '''Eye Colour: '''Green '''Height: '''5'6 '''Weapon(s): '''Bow and arrows '''Family: *David Rose (father) *Marilyn Rose (mother) 'Home: '''District 7 (or 10, 12, 15) '''Usual affiliation: '''Rose family '''Usual alliance: '''Anyone who accepts her '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Born and raised in a not-so-great District, I was the only child of David and Marilyn Rose. They worked hard for the eternity of their lives, and it paid off. I had a good home and was sent to a good school. Well, as good as they get for a District like this. Even at the young age of four, well, not to be narcissistic, I was beautiful. My parents cherished me unlike any other parent would. Whenever people saw me, they'd ask, "Is this your daughter? She's adorable!" and I'd give them a wide smile. So, I spent my childhood years in bliss, until I became eligible for the Hunger Games. I wasn't nervous for the Reaping, I was scared of it. I tried - and failed - to reassure myself that my name was only entered once, while a bunch of others had it way more times. And now, to pick our female tribute," the escort said giddily and walked over to the girls' bowl. She picked out a paper, and read out loud, "Opal Rose!" I paled. I started shaking, and I couldn't bring myself to walk. I didn't know what to do, but to my relief, an older voice called out, ''"I volunteer!" The eighteen-year-old girl ran to the stage with confidence, and announced her name. The escort made a positive comment about "her sacrifice" and so on... Personality *Opal is normally thought of by people as a shy and timid girl. She's also believed to be a sweet and caring girl, even though she has a big ego from time to time. *She can be an incompassionate, remorseless killer. *She is vain. *She's not ruthless, but she does have determination to win the Games. *However, there is a side of her that is vulnerable and scared. Scared of her potential killer(s), scared of being weak and without her allies and scared of death. *Even though she's good at being deceptive, she is not deceptive at all when her vulnerable and scared side is visible. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Agility, speed, plant knowledge, the element of surprise, manipulation, healing '''Weaknesses: '''Physically weak, weak without her allies or anyone to protect her, vanity Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Fate Opal lived a long life. It's unknown what happened to her besides that. Notable relationships Family Gallery Trivia *Opal is the first tribute that Billie ever claimed in an auction. *Opal's creator was The Symphonic Taco (Aria). *Opal is the only tribute of mine to have her profile in both first and third person. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:District 10 Category:District 12 Category:17 year olds Category:District 15 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes